ArianeDeVere: LockheedMcDonnell Gerti dansk oversættelse
by teddy42
Summary: Martin har forstuvet anklen og Douglas har dårlig samvittighed...


Oversætterens anmærkning:

Tak til fantastiske ArianeDeVere for at tillade mig at oversætte denne historie. Historiens karakterer er hentet fra radioserien Cabin Pressure. De forskellige afsnit kan findes på YouTube. Udskriften af episoderne kan findes på ArianeDeVeres profil på Livejournal.

**Lockheed/McDonnell**

_Forfatterens indledning:_

Ærede Damer og Herrer, jeg præsenterer hermed den første (og sandsynligvis sidste) _Cabin Pressure_ GERTI historie. Hvad er en GERTI historie? Altså, I ved, at _Sherlock_ fanfælleskabet har en 221B - en afsluttet historie på 221 ord, hvor det sidste ord begynder med et 'b'?Jeg tænkte ved mig selv, "Det må være muligt at udvikle et tilsvarende koncept for en_ Cabin Pressure_ historie." Uheldigvis dukker der ikke noget specifikt tal op, når man tænker på serien - jeg har spurgt flere fans af udsendelsen og vi fandt alle sammen frem til forskellige tal, blandt andet 100 (oddere), 400 (tærter) og 312 (Gertis model nummer), men ikke noget, der virkelig bød sig til.

Så, til slut bestemte jeg for ganske enkelt at lave en GERTI - en historie, som slutter med fem ord, som i rækkefølge begynder med bogstaverne... tja, prøv at se, om I selv kan finde ud af det...(!)

Denne historie finder sted efter episoden _Ottery St Mary_.

"Jeg har ikke brug for din hjælp med at komme op af trapperne, Douglas," protesterede Martin.

"_Selvfølgelig_ har du ikke det," svarede Douglas med en mild stemme. "Men der er tydeligvis ikke andre hjemme og jeg vil bare være sikker på, at Herren kan komme sikkert op på sit værelse. Vi vil jo ikke have, at Herren kun når at komme op på første afsats og så sidder fast der, vel?"

Martin skulede til ham - i det mindste så det ud, som om det var det udtryk, han prøvede på at vise, men hans ansigt var så fyldt med smerte, at han ikke havde meget overskud til at vise andet. Det adrenalin sus, der havde holdt ham i gang i forbindelse med at nå at aflevere klaveret til tiden, var forsvundet. Han var begyndt at halte mere og mere med sin forstuvede ankel og han var ved at være slidt op. Han vendte sig om og humpede ind i huset på vej mod trapperne.

"Det er jo ikke, fordi jeg tilbyder at lægge dig i sengen og læse en godnathistorie for dig, når vi kommer op på værelset," fortsatte Douglas, da han gik ind i indgangen og lukkede hoveddøren. "Helt bortset fra, at de eneste bøger, du læser, er fly manualer og de vil få _mig_ til at sove, lang tid før _du_ er faldet i søvn."

Martins fnys blev til et smertefuldt hyl, da han trådte op ad det første trin og flyttede sin vægt over på sin skadede ankel. Med sin højre hånd på gelænderet og sin venstre på væggen, prøvede han at stive sig af, da han hoppede op på næste trin. Men der kom endnu et klynk ud af hans mund, da han gjorde det. Douglas så på ham, mens han fortsatte op ad de næste par trin, mens han prøvede at putte så lidt vægt som muligt på sin dårlige fod, men stadig ikke kunne undertrykke en smertefuld klynken, hver gang han rørte gulvet. Han var kun nået seks trin højere op, da Douglas ikke kunne klare mere og stormede op ad trapperne bag ham. Martin vendte sig halvvejs om mod lyden, hvilket gjorde det nemmere for Douglas at lægge sin venstre arm omkring Martins talje og bruge sin anden arm til at tage Martins ben op under ham. Martin peb chokeret, men selvom han begyndte på at fremstamme en protest og kæmpede for at komme fri, lagde han automatisk sine arme omkring Douglas' nakke som støtte. Den frydefulde skælven, der gik gennem Douglas' krop, var ikke så overraskende, som han måtte have forventet, men han koncentrerede sig om at tage de første par trin op, samtidig med at han myndigt sagde:

"Hold op med at vride dig ellers får du mig til at miste balancen og så falder vi _begge_ to."

Martins oprørte pludren standsede med det samme og han klyngede sig fastere til Douglas' nakke, mens han lagde sit hoved ind mod hans skulder, da han tog det næste trin op. Douglas prøvede at holde tankerne på opgaven med at få dem begge to op på afsatsen uden at få overbalance, men han kunne ikke undgå at grunde over, hvor uventet let arbejdet faktisk viste sig at være. Efter landingen tilbage i Fitton havde Douglas indvilliget i at køre Arthur og Martin hjem i lastbilen. De var standset på vejen for at spise aftensmad i et lille indkøbsområde ved vejen og Douglas havde tilbudt at betale for maden, fordi han stadig var forlegen over at have anklaget Arthur for at miste bil nøglerne. Selvom Martin faktisk havde spist så meget mad, at endda Arthur var imponeret, føltes han lige nu pinefuldt let i Douglas' arme.

"Herregud, kaptajn, spiser du overhovedet _nogensinde_ ordentligt?" brokkede han sig, da han nåede afsatsen og bar Martin hen imod den anden trappeopgang. Han var lettet over, at der rent faktisk _var _en trappeopgang - han havde halvvejs forestillet sig, at Martin skulle klatre op ad en hønsestige for at komme op til sit loftsværelse. "Det er på tide, at du får dig selv en fin ung mand til at tage sig af dig."

Han grinede, da Martin igen producerede sit varemærke af en indigneret piben. "Undskyld, Herre over alle Herrer," fortsatte han. "Jeg antog bare, at kvindelige kærester ikke lige var dit område."

"Det er de heller ikke," mumlede Martin ind i hans skulder, mens Douglas langsomt begyndte at traske op ad trapperne igen.

"Så hvorfor _får_ du dig ikke en ung mand?" spurgte han, ikke helt overrasket over det stik af jalousi, han fik bare ved tanken om, at Martin skulle møde nogen. "Selv _du_ burde kunne få dig en kæreste, hvis du virkelig gjorde noget ved det." Modvilligt tilføjede han, "jeg vil gerne hjælpe dig, hvis du vil det."

"Jeg er ikke interesseret i unge mænd," sagde Martin blødt, da de nåede op på toppen af trapperne. Douglas var forvirret og ville gerne spørge mere ind til det, men lige nu skulle han have Martin ind på værelset og ud af sine arme, inden han afslørede for meget af sine egne følelser.

"Nøgler," krævede han og tænke sig, Martin strakte sig lidt og begyndte at rumstere i sin _højre_ lomme, den, der var tættest på Douglas' krop. Følelsen af Martins fingre, som sprællede mod hans mave, kun adskilt gennem en skjorte og et par jeans, var alt for dejligt og kunne næsten have distraheret ham fra Martins næste ord... men Martins næste ord slog i et kort øjeblik Douglas' verden ud af sin bane.

Martin trak nøglerne op af sin lomme, flyttede dem over i sin anden hånd og rakte ud for at åbne døren til sin lejlighed. Da han gjorde det, og mens hans ansigt var vendt væk fra Douglas, sagde han stille, "Jeg har kun været interesseret i en mand i et stykke tid, og han er noget kun ældre end mig."

Han skubbede døren op, men Douglas var ikke i stand til at bevæge sig. Lige i dette øjeblik var han ikke sikker på, at hans fødder nogensinde ville kunne bevæge sig igen. Objektet for hans begær igennem alt for lang tid havde lige sagt en sekvens af ord, som han ikke havde kunnet drømme om at høre i tusind år, og som konsekvens af det fungerede den mægtige himmelguds hjerne ikke korrekt. Flov over den ubevægelige stilhed, sank Martin sammen i hans arme og sænkede sit hoved, mens han vendte det bort.

"Glem hvad jeg sagde," mumlede han. "Jeg er træt og min ankel gør ondt - jeg ville ikke sige det højt. Skyd skylden på smertemedicinen. Ignorer mig."

Han begyndte at sprælle akavet og prøvede at få Douglas til at sætte ham ned. Douglas fik langt om længe sin hjerne igang igen og strammede sit greb omkring Martins krop, for at holde ham på plads, mens han gik fremad ind på loftsværelset. Han så sig hurtigt omkring og indså, at det virkelig var så lille og frygteligt, som han havde forestillet sig. Han lavede en mental notits om, at han skulle have Martin ud herfra så hurtigt som muligt og på en permanent basis. Men lige nu var der vigtigere ting, der skulle gøres.

Han stoppede kun for at sparke døren i bag sig, og så sænkede han forsigtigt Martins ben ned mod gulvet, mens han stadig støttede ham med sin venstre arm. Martin prøvede at gå et skridt tilbage, men hans dårlige ankel gav efter og han klyngede sig til Douglas' skuldre for at holde balancen. Douglas' anden hånd rakte automatisk ud og holdt fast omkring Martins talje... og så løftede Martin sit hoved og hans ansigt var åh så tæt på og hans øjne blev store, da Douglas sænkede sit blik ned mod Martins læber. I et langt øjeblik fyldtes Martins udtryk med håb og en tidligere gemt længsel, så fnyste han nervøst og prøvede igen at tage et skridt baglæns.

"Det betyder ikke noget."

Forsigtig trak Douglas ham ind til sig igen.

"Martin, jeg tror vi er langt udover det punkt, hvor det ikke betyder noget. Iøvrigt har jeg lige båret dig over dørtærsklen, og du ved, hvad _det_ betyder. Det betyder, at vi er så godt som nygifte, og derfor vil jeg absolut kysse dig." Han lænede sig tættere på, hans mund rørte næsten ved Martins. Den yngre mands læber skiltes ad og en trængende klynken gled ud. Douglas smilte venligt, og sagde blødt en sidste sætning, inden han endelig lukkede afstanden mellem dem.

"Det har jeg **G**anske **E**nkelt **R**et **T**il, **I**kke?

_**Forfatterens anmærkning: Er der andre, der vil skrive en GERTI?**_

I _Newcastle episoden_ betegnes Gerti som en Lockheed McDonnell. Sådan et fly eksisterer ikke i virkeligheden og navnet er en blanding af to rigtige firma navne, indenfor luftfart - men så opdagede en eller anden, sandsynligvis på cabin pressure comm, at der et **Lockheed Martin** fly og et **McDonnell Douglas** fly, hvorfor smarte John Finnemore gav de to navne til piloterne. Så da jeg bestemte mig for at skrive denne historie som næsten-slash, fandt jeg på denne titel. Meget kryptisk?

Tak til VerityBurns, som fandt på dele af denne historie, specielt i forhold til den bekendelsen i slutningen.


End file.
